


pretty in pink

by abo_trash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_trash/pseuds/abo_trash
Summary: She knew all of her weak points. Knew exactly what buttons to push. Especially with her hands twisted up above her, stretched and tied in the beautiful pink ribbon her adorable princess had picked out, keeping them tied above her head. She was at her mercy, and though they both knew she could escape it with ease, could easily shape her form out of the ribbon keeping her there, she didn’t.





	pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> ...hm. shameless smut time i guess.

Her head came to headbutt just under Pearl’s ribs, her breath coming across her gem in soft whisps that she dared to breathe there, knowing she would get her going. She knew all of her weak points. Knew exactly what buttons to push. Especially with her hands twisted up above her, stretched and tied in the beautiful pink ribbon her adorable princess had picked out, keeping them tied above her head. She was at her mercy, and though they both knew she could escape it with ease, could easily shape her form out of the ribbon keeping her there, she didn’t. She stayed, shuddering, as Spinel dared to drag her tongue around her gem, just light enough to barely be making contact, but it was enough to draw shivers down her princess’s spine.

It was always enough, of course. She knew it would be. The hitch to her breath, the press of her hips forward, the shudder of her skin under her when she stopped, letting her hand trail up her thigh slowly. She was coming undone, Spinel could tell without even looking up to see her face, and she hadn’t even touched her yet. Her tongue slipped back between her lips and she blew lightly across the spot she had just licked, hearing the sharp inhale, the tiny little squeak, as Pearl shivered, her back arching. She let her head tilt up, her fingers coming to rest just over Pearl’s dripping core, two fingers poised to press against her clit, but not daring to part her lips just yet.

“What is it, doll? You need something?” she cooed, and Pearl threw her head back, her mouth hanging open. She couldn’t see her eyes, not with the lacy pink blindfold her love had picked out, but she could see the drool starting to run down the corner of her mouth, could hear the pants leaving her mouth, and could feel her skin thrumming where her head rested. “Come on now, Pearlie. Talk to me~.”

There was a whine, a bit of her hips jerking against the fingers pressing to her, and Pearl turned her head. She was hiding her face in that lovely long hair of hers, the curls cascading down her back, and panting into it. Like it would hide how flustered she was. Like it would hide how she nearly had rivers running down her thighs, a puddle forming between her knees, or the way her body shuddered and twitched when Spinel breathed on her just right.

“What was that?” Her voice was soft, sweet, but ever so  _ teasing _ for her dear princess. She could tell it was driving her crazy, could tell her pearl needed so much more, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to provide it. Not yet. Not without hearing her beg. She hadn’t even bothered to take off her gloves yet, though she loved to feel her pulsing against her fingers, for she knew it was driving Pearl crazy to not have her touching her, instead having the fabric pressed against her.

“Please,” was all that was mumbled at first, her head tilting up so Spinel could clearly see the deep blush on her cheeks, could see her mouth hanging open as she panted, as she tried to control herself. She was failing, of course, but it was still lovely to see all the same. Then, when Spinel didn’t dare to continue still, it came again, a whimper as her head threw back, before the words slipped free. “Pl-please… Spinel, t-touch me. Pl-please.”

Her fingers parted her folds with ease, coming to rub her clit, and she could hear the sharp little inhale, could feel her hips pressing down, trying to get more. She couldn’t get any closer, not with the ribbon holding her arms up, but she was certainly trying, so desperate for more contact. For  _ more _ .

“You’re so  _ needy _ , Pearlie,” Spinel tsked, pressing a kiss to her sternum. There was a whimper in response, her fingers tracing little circles around the bundle of nerves that was driving Pearl so crazy, and she couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up. “I’ve barely even touched you, and you’re soaking wet… I’m going to have to make you clean this mess up yourself, you know.”

A small whine, her hips jerking, and broken little pleas coming out of her lips. She was desperate for more, Spinel could tell. Desperate for her to keep touching her, for her to let her cum. It was precious. She loved her princess, loved seeing her like this, and loved seeing how far she could push her before she came undone with so very little prompting. There had been a few times before, with just her mouth on her princess’s gem, gentle breaths tickling her stomach when she pulled away, that she had made her cum without even touching her core. She was so very  _ sensitive _ that it was easy to make her come undone, to have her fall apart in her hand, and she was always there to pick up the pieces afterwards, to cuddle her and reassure her. But they had to get to that first.

“Mhm. You’re leaving a mess all over my hand, doll. Your legs too…” She trailed off as she pulled her head back, ignoring the whine that her princess had made at the loss of contact, and stared at the floor, where a small puddle had formed of her love’s fluids under her. “And the floor! How naughty you are, Pearlie~. Leaving puddles everywhere. You’re gonna have to clean that up… You don’t mind to lick it up, do you~?”

A hitch of her breath, but before she could really do more, she pressed more firmly. Her motions became sharper, no longer the gentle and lazy strokes they had started off as, instead more firm, more insistent. She wanted to hear more noises, wanted to hear her beg to cum, and let her head come back to rest against her chest, pressing a kiss right above her gem as her princess choked out a noise that was something between a whimper and a moan.

“Oh, I know you don’t. What am I even doing askin’ ya? Yer gonna lick it up with no hesitation, and you’ll be begging me to let you clean off my fingers, won’t ya?” At the responding whine, her head tossed back, she grinned, her head lifting up to stare at her face. She lifted her head a bit, pressing a kiss to her breastbone, and firmly rubbed her clit, focused now on seeing how far she could get before Pearl would beg to cum. “I know you will. You’ll beg me for it. For every little drop I’ll let you clean up, like the dirty slut you are… Then you’ll beg me to let you eat me out too, won’t ya?”

“Sp-Spinel,” her voice broke, her legs trembling, and her chest heaving. Another kiss was pressed to her chest, and she felt her arching forward, trying to get so much more than Spinel was willing to give her. Always. She was so needy, so  _ demanding _ . She was lucky Spinel loved her so much, and didn’t mind her demands. She even gave into them, drawing a line up her chest with her tongue, and earning a moan that was faltered and broke as her desperation began to slip through. “Pl-please! Spinel, pl-pluh… Please, I wanna…”

“You wanna what, doll?” she cooed, her mouth coming to one of her perky nipples. She pressed a kiss to it, earning a whimper, then pulled back. “I don’t understand those little sounds of yours… You gotta use yer words, Pearlie.”

“I wanna c-cum! Pl-please! Pl-please let me cum!”

With a predatory grin, she raised up to kiss Pearl. She didn’t give her an answer at first, enjoying hearing her mewl and whine against her lips instead in her desperate attempt to get more, her hips jerking against her fingers. Then, when she broke the kiss, she started peppering smaller ones over her face, hearing her hiccup and whimper in the same desperate way she always did when she was close.

“Hmm… I suppose,” she let her words hang in the air, let her shudder and jerk under her hand, before she pulled away to finally get a good look at her again, watching her body twisting and jerking against her binds. “Go on, Pearlie. Ride my hand ‘til you collapse. Then yer gonna lick my fingers clean, got it? Cum for me, dollface~.”

Her words were all it took, and she could practically see the band snap as Pearl came, her hips jerking, her mouth hanging open as she screamed, her body taut against the binds holding her in place. Had the blindfold not been covering her eyes, she was sure that her princess would have been crying too. As it was, it was just soaking the tears before they slipped free. Still, she was as beautiful as always as she came, riding Spinel’s fingers like she had said she would. Her beautiful princess slumped forward once her climax was over, only staying upright thanks to the binds holding her in place, and Spinel let a giggle leave her lips, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Good job, Pearlie~. We’re not done yet though, so don’t go passing out on me yet~.”


End file.
